


"No, Stop!"

by AnonymityisCrucial



Series: Whumptober 2018 [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bromance, Decent beating, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Semi-Ambiguous Ending, Torture, bad dudes, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymityisCrucial/pseuds/AnonymityisCrucial
Summary: Day 4: "No, Stop!"Mac and Jack were supposed to infiltrate and dismantle a group from the inside, but, as usual, things go terribly wrong. Jack is given two options, either give up information pertaining to the Phoenix and his and Mac's identities, or watch Mac be tortured by the leader.





	"No, Stop!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is hella late, as per usual. It's also not spell checked or anything. We die like men.

Jack hated this part of the job. He hated when he wasn’t able to protect his partner. He especially hated when he was powerless to stop others from hurting his partner, which was what occurred in the latest incident.

It was an infiltration op, they’d go in, scout it out, sabotage the group the best they could, and then get the hell out when the Phoenix team breached the doors. They’ve done this kind of op hundreds of times, with the odds in their favor when it came to wins. Unfortunately, one of the members of the group, of which there were at least a dozen of within the warehouse they were using as a base of operations, was in the wrong place at the wrong time and caught Mac building the equivalent of a flashbang with random stuff he’d found laying around. Jack was supposed to be watching his back, but one of the other members had dragged him away to discuss a matter that no longer seemed important. The only thing that was important to Jack was getting Mac out of the place.

A meeting had been called suddenly in the main area of the warehouse, and Mac was nowhere to be found. The whole time he looked, Jack had a bad feeling in his gut, which was proven right when Mac was forcefully shoved in front of everyone, causing the kid to stumble and fall, his hands tied in front of him landing heavily, barely slowing his decent. Jack winced when he heard the crack of Mac’s head hitting the cement ground, and hoped the kid wasn’t concussed too badly.

From there, it had gone downhill. The leader and two of his head goons had taken turns beating on Mac, who refused to tell them who he was and who he worked for, all while Jack stood silently by, wanting so badly to do something. He knew Mac could see how much he was straining to stay back, watching his hand twitch where his gun was holstered, but the look that the blonde gave his partner kept the man silent.

Sadly, Jack reacted when a knife was pulled and stuck into Mac’s shoulder, causing the latter to cry out at the suddenness of the pain. Jack shouted, drawing his gun and firing in a fluid manner, only to be hit over the head with the butt of a gun. Darkness faded into his vision as he hit the ground.

When he had come to, he was tied to a chair, facing Mac, who was staring at him with worry in his eyes, a trail of blood covering a portion of his face from a cut somewhere beyond his hairline. It was a smaller room than where they had been, and the leader had wanted information, the same that Mac refused to give them. Jack had realized what they were going to do, and when he looked at Mac, he could tell that the blonde had figured it out awhile before and had the same steely determination that he did when defusing a bomb.

“No, kid, you know I can’t,” Jack pleaded softly as the door opened to the room, not liking the ending to this situation.

“I see that you have both realized what is going to happen. Good, that will make my job easier. If you do not tell us what we wish to know, your partner will suffer, more than before. As you have proven previously, you are quite protective of him. I suggest you cooperate,” the leader spoke, the two others on either side of Jack. He walked over to Mac, punching the kid in the gut, causing Mac to let out a groan as his body attempted to curl in on itself, but was stopped by the ropes wrapped around his midsection.

“Oh come on man, you hadn’t even asked a question yet,” Jack spoke, wishing that he had a filter as soon as the words left his mouth, because two more swift hits met Mac’s abdomen in quick succession, leaving the blonde panting, trying to get air back into his lungs. “Mac! Kid, you good?”

“What do you think Jack?” Mac huffed, flicking his head to the side as he sat up to get the hair out of his face.

“Alright. Who are you?”

“Well, I’m Jack and he’s Mac and we were supposed to mess up your operation, which I believe we did fairly well. What do you think Mac?”

“We did alright,” Mac replied, slowly inhaling and exhaling to regulate his breathing. The man scowled before his fist shot out and slammed into the side of Mac’s face, the ring he wore cutting deep into the blonde’s cheekbone. Mac let out a grunt, spitting out blood, as Jack cursed unabashedly.

“I advise you avoid being a smartass, or your friend will regret ever becoming your partner.”

“Never,” Mac spat. “He’s my partner, and he’s not going to give you anything, no matter how much you beat me.”

“Now, come one Mac, I don’t know if I can handle that.”

“Jack,” Mac warned, giving Jack a look that told him to shut the hell up. So the older man did just that. He was sure they were in that room for at least two hours, and he lost count of how many times he wanted to scream for them to stop, to give everything away, but he kept his mouth shut. Mac looked like death, blood pouring from his nose and coating his face. One of his eyes was closed, and he stopped talking after Jack heard a audible snap during one of the hard hits to the blonde’s face, most likely his jaw. 

A large dark stain had grown from where the knife had been wretched from the blonde’s shoulder early on. It seemed never ending, and yet Mac still remained silent, and begged Jack through his eyes to not say a word, that he could take it. He would have done so as well, if the leader hadn’t pulled out the knife again and, without hesitation, sank it deep into Mac’s thigh before twisting it harshly, causing the blonde to cry out in agony.

“Alright! Alright, I’ll tell you what you want, just please, please stop!” Jack pleaded, throwing his want to look collected and calm out the window. Mac’s eyes shot open from when they were squeezed together in pain, and Jack saw the defeat in his eyes. The leader smirked and wretched the knife from Mac’s leg, causing the blonde to cry out again, a broken sob sounding, causing Jack’s heart to clench in pain of his own.

“I’m glad you seem willing to cooperate, but at this point, I feel like you may not be fully truthful, seeing as it’s been two hours and thirty eight minutes, and you hadn’t cracked. I think that something else may help to sway you even more,” the leader said, a smirk on his face, before he raised the knife and Jack’s eyes widened.

“No, stop! Please! Mac!” Jack cried, watching the leader sink the knife into his partner’s gut so only the handle showed. The blonde let out a sharp gasp, eyes wide in shock as they drifted down to see the handle sticking out of his abdomen. It was in that moment that the door burst open and in stormed Phoenix operatives, who promptly discarded the leader and his goons, before freeing Jack. The man immediately went to Mac’s side, shedding his jacket and tried to put pressure on the wound without disturbing the knife too much.

“Hey, hey Mac, kid, you’re gonna be alright. Matty worked her magic and got people to us. We’re safe, you’re safe, alright. You’re gonna be okay, you hear me?” Jack rambled, trying to stop the bleeding as the med team made their way to their location. Mac’s head lolled slightly, eyes flickering shut. “Hey, no no no, Mac, don’t you do this to me, you open your baby blues this instant, you hear me?”

“ ‘s that ‘n ord’r?” Jack smiled brightly, chuckling. Mac’s eyes opened slightly, looking at Jack.

“Whatever it takes to keep your eyes open and seeing bud.”

“Hey Jack?”

“Yeah kid?” he replied, looking at the door where the med team was entering, and soon took over from Jack, gently lowering Mac onto a backboard and strapping him on.

“Th’nks.”

“Kid, I let you get beat up.”

“ ‘ know, cause I w’nt’d you too. Thank you,” Mac slurred before he was brought out of the room, leaving Jack staring after his annoyingly stubborn and self-sacrificial partner. Shaking his head, he left the room, jogging slightly to get to the chopper so he was there with Mac every step of the way. He wasn’t going to leave Mac’s side anytime soon.


End file.
